The Dragon's Imprint
by IoVagare
Summary: As the years past by and wisdom was earned, she learned that every halfbreed had the same hardship. Never truly excepted by either side. After spending many years doing so much damage, she managed to pull herself together to start anew, but just like before everything she loved was taken away. Will she aid in Camelot's survival? Or will she be the one who destroys them all?
1. Memories of a Halfbreed

HEYO! Okay so… I'm gonnna try and write this. I can't promise if it'll be any good. It probably will be mediocre and then gradually make its way to passable. I'm game for either or. I've been day dreaming lately and reading a lot of merlin fan fiction because the show has not met my needs for whump. So more often then not I make up my own shit or I find someone else who made their own.

I DO NOT OWN MERLIN… If I did you bet your ass I would ship merthur so hard it'd make all of our heads spin.

okay so lets get to the story~

Chapter 1: Memories of a halfbreed

The grass never seemed to amaze her. Although she'd be the first one to admit that she was amazed very easily. She couldn't help but notice that despite the countless number of winters the grass had endured it still managed to gleam that beautiful vibrant hue around this time every year.

Grass was one bad ass motherfucker.

Smiling brightly to herself, she let her mind wander. It had been a while since she found herself able to truly smile. The periods between her wards always left a bitter taste of melancholy. Her little brother had left the nest. He had parted ways with her sometime back two springs ago. He had always dreamed of a journey across the wide lands before him.

 **Although she had taken him everywhere as a young boy.**

 **Anywhere and everywhere he wanted to go.**

 **She took him.**

 **Without complaint.**

 **Full of love**

 **And yet.**

 **He still wanted to leave her.**

He was no longer a boy, but now a handsome young man. Although she was towered(..superior) over him in many ways, age being one of them, wisdom another, and navigation a third, he wanted to explore lands by himself…. without her guidance. He wanted to meet new people, see things through his own eyes, and become strong enough to help others who needed it. Just like his big sister.

It never got easier to see them leave. He was around the age that they'd normally break away from her. She had been fearing it, for it seemed although she had had countless wards before him; he struck her heart in a definite way. He reminded her of the reason she started this new life.

. . .

Back before the kingdoms had formed. Humans and Dragons lived in _near_ harmony. There was some limitations to their relationship. She had been the first, and currently is the last halfbreed between the two. She wasn't very much accepted back then either. As the world unfolded before her, she realized her story was no different than any other halfbreed. Feared by one half, hated and shunned by the other. She was never really accepted in full by either side.

To be honest it did hurt, until he was born. A day filled with tragedy and joy. Her mother had a baby boy, more human than dragon. Although his district features proved to much for their dear mother. She had bled to death after the birth. Unlike his big sister, his wings were not retractable. A detrimental characteristic. He was also not born in an egg. She had been born in an egg. Her name had been given to her by her mothers dearest friend, Elias, a Dragon Lord. He had named her Emily. A name not often heard, especially in the dragon tongue. _Emily,_ he'd heard through word of mouth meaning 'Rival', the translation being _'silah'._ The moment he saw her encased and hidden from the world he knew she'd be a spitfire. With her parents species split, he also knew she'd have to be a fighter. He gave her a name to hold onto because she would have to crawl her way to be considered an equal on either side.

Her new baby brother on the other hand. Had no egg that needed a dragon lords voice to crack. He simply opened his eyes and cried big blubbery tears. Emily held him close. Sitting by her mother as she watched the light leave her eyes. It wasn't a foreign concept to her, but she was still too young to understand what it truly meant when the light left someones eyes. The adults in the room understood. Knowing there wasn't that could be done stood back and allowed the moment to continue. Normally magic could fix many ailments, but during this birth was different. It wasn't the normal human baby tearing. Wings had opened and much damage was done.

He was beautiful regardless. His hair an earthy brown, and his eyes so dark the reflection of oneself was clear.

"Emily, love, have you a name for him?" her mother smiled warmly.

"Me?! May I really mama!?" she said excitedly, although the sudden movements warned another cry from her new kin. Her mother simply 'mmd' as her strength wained. Emily looked on with concern, but her ocean blue eyes soon traveled down to meet the deep brown of the babes.

"Elias." Emily said softly.

Elias looked up. "Emily? What is it?" confusion accompanied his words.

"Nonono, him. I name his Elias." She said and her smile grew. Her mothers smile seemed to get as true as a smile could be before her face went lax.

The boy was nicknamed Eli by most to avoid confusion. Emily wasn't to keen on the idea. She gave him a name for him to be called by it, why anyone would want to change it simply irritated her, but she went along with it.

He was her joy, her sun, her everything.

She protected him from the world around them. The cruel world who didn't accept them for what they were. Not all were so mean. Some considered them a miracle. She had taught Eli all the magics that had been taught to her.

She was of course the best teacher he could have had…in her own professional opinion that is.

Life had been fairing well. Her mother was gone…. but was she really? Eli and herself both had agreed they always felt a warm presence. A sense of protection that enveloped them when they were sad or scared.

Elias had become that of a second father. Their true father, a dragon himself, had been murdered by a warlock.

That is when life became dangerous. She had always considered her father to be a strong, immortal being. Always to be there for her. When he was ripped away it was agonizing.

Wars started to break out. The dragon lords stayed true to their loyal kin, but the warlocks and witches split to both sides. The humans, on the other hand were also becoming a problem. Their fear turning to hatred as they began to war and battle with one another. They began taking land that was not theirs. Creating kingdoms with rigid laws. Magic was losing it's control. Dragons were becoming the center of all blame. Halfbreeds were considered evil, vial, and highly priced if they're dragon bits were conserved after death.

She could remember the day vividly. It was warm. The sun had been shining. So it was confusing to her as to why Elias had told her to take her brother and Hide.

"Everything will be alright. Take Eli and run. I will meet you by the lake on the other side of the valley." He had been so quite and calm when he said it, but his eyes contradicted his words.

She did as she was told, but Elias never came. A familiar scent and washed over the land.

Eli was frightened. She simply held him close and whispered to him comforting words in their draconic tongue.

They had both fallen asleep. A mistake Emily would always regret.

For when she awoke to the screams, screams so piercing, so painful that agony gripped her heart and crushed it. As her eyes adjusted she saw her kin being torn apart in front of her. His little hands reaching out for her calling her name over and over again.

His wings couldn't retract. Hers could. These idiotic humans wouldn't know that. He can't hide his nature, but she could. It was her job to protect him. She struggled, fought to get to him only to realize she had been tied down.

She yelled for him. Screeched at them to stop. Pleaded that they take her instead. Screamed for Elias. Anyone to help them. They laughed, and roared with malice.

"Ain't no one to save you now Sweetheart!"

"Stupid girl! Whattya think 'ur worth be than a halfbreed!?"

"Ya must kno' the price' dat comes on these wings?! We won't go hungry again!"

Bandits. Awful, terrible, vial, disgusting, human bandits.

Elias had gone quite. His eyes had no life in them. She never saw it left. She didn't get to say goodbye. She couldn't save him.

She had gone blind for all she could see was red.

…

When she came to there was blood coating the trees around her. Night had fallen but the moonlight gleamed off the soaked ground. Bandit bodies surrounded her. That's what that familiar smell was.

Death.

Destruction.

Blood.

She was coated in a thick layer of it. Her eyes traveled from down to the center where a small body laid. One wing crooked and torn, as if someone was trying to rip it off. The other wing a few feet away.

The eyes of the small figure glassy, cloudy even. She slowly made her way to the boy. She knelt down next to him and gently touched his cheek.

The fear will forever be burned into her memory. He had died with such fear plastered on his face.

She spent many years after that blinded by the anger, by the hatred she had felt for anyone who crossed her path. Didn't matter if they were human, dragon, or magic holding beings.

She hated everyone, and everything.

She killed so many.

It would take years for her to come to her senses. Years for her to truly cry and morn her kin being ripped away from her. Years for the pain, and aguish to subside.

The regret would never leave. The shame, and guilt were permanent.

Rage turned into depression, depression to apathy.

She spent a long time in a gray area. Never living, but only existing.

It took one day for that to change. One cry to drag her back to the world around her. A plea for help from a small voice. A familiar tone.

It was the start of a new beginning.

A time where should would build herself a new life from the shambles of her old one.


	2. My Ward's Keeper

Okay so chapter 2 :)

I'm gonna try to keep improving. I can't tell if I would pass up this story if I had found it and read it, but thats the way I'm measuring progress.

I'm very picky about my fan fiction, so I can only be picky about my own as well!

BTW:

 _\- Past_

\- Present

I know I didn't do this in the beginning but I wanted to start it now, and for future reference I will have thought speak done { "like this" } :)

Alrighty ENJOY! :)

Chapter 2: My Ward's keeper

 _The plea was soft, and pure. A child's plea for help. Her instincts moved her body in the direction of the voice. Her wings ripped out of her back, and she flew._

 _Leaves lost their definition and trees became blurs. The air pushed against her in ways she had forgotten it could. She hadn't had a flight that she could remember in a long time._

 _Anger had stripped her of this joy, she had but a moment to enjoy it before a little scream brought her back to reality._

 _When she arrived upon the scene she was greater with a young girl hobbling in her direction. The moment the girl realized what was in front of her she halted and screamed._

 _Emily immediately landed and her wing disappeared within her._

 _"Shhh, Shhh Tis alright. I mean you no harm." Her voice was kind, and gentle._

 _The girl looked at her with fear and confusion, but a growl made them both turn. A man, a human man stood before them. He stunk of ale. His face twisted in a snarl. He was sweating profusely._

 _"Whattyya think er doing!? You belong to me now!" He spat at her._

 _The girl whimpered, and crawled behind Emily's legs. It was only then did Emily notice the wound on her thigh._

 _The man looked up at Emily, "Well lookit you, ain't you a pretty one… I'll take you home with me asweell." The man started for them both._

 _All it took was a thought and he was thrown into a tree, knocked unconscious._

 _"Stupid man." Emily said,_

 _"They really overestimate themselves hm?" She smiled brightly at the little girl before her._

 _"So little one, what is your name?"_

 _The girl tried to speak, but it came out as a croak. Speechless._

 _"Well, come on then?" Emily teased lightly._

 _"M-my name is Lilith.." it was but only a whisper._

 _"Well hello lilith, my names is Emily." Emily held out her hand for the little girl, and lilith took it._

Lilith was the first, but certainly wash't the last. Emily spent years finding and caring for children who had no one to else to protect them. She raised them as if they were her own. Some grew to truly trust her while others feared her right until the end.

They stood beside her until they reached adulthood, by the time they were that age they understood what she was and why she never aged. It baffled nearly all of them at the beginning how when she saved them she was older, and as the years past they appeared to

surpass her in age. She supported their decisions, which she helped them make in the first place, and with her guidance they developed ambitions and dreams of their own. She took care of both boys and girl, and the ages varied. Some where near toddlers to

infants thrown away, or cast aside and left in the streets of the places she happened to have wandered into. Some of them were children, and some teenagers. She cared for them all the same, and despite the age she saved them at they all left her around the same

milestone. Once they hit adulthood they felt it was their time to "leave the nest". She'd smile and see them off, but always kept her eye on them. She even visited some with her new wards.

When they were old and grey she found them, and listened to their stories, and periods of their lives that she had missed. Tales of their journeys, or introduced to their families they created. She was always proud.

Her current ward to just leave the nest was a boy named Elliott. Elliott was a very troubled youth. When she found him crying and murmuring in a dungeon of a kingdom she hadn't bothered to even learn the name of, she snuck down and set him free. He fought

her left and right. Elliott's had no memory of parents, or of any gaurdien. Emily was impressed that he managed to survive on his own from such a young age, despite the fact she found him in a dungeon.

Emily saved his behind from so much over there time together and he grew to trust and confide in her. He had a special gift of magic. Appearing to have been born with it. She taught the him to better control it, but he still enjoyed innocent mischief

even into his adult years. He had loved her for who she was, and never thought of her as a mistake, or a disgusting halfbreed. The young warlock looked up to her, and they were kin. She being part dragon, and he being a warlock. A bond was

created through their magic heritage. Needless to say when it was Elliott's time to leave her she was heartbroken. She'd nearly forgotten that it would come to it.

His dream was to go to Camelot. The moment he mention it she couldn't help but disagree. He hadn't been alive, but Camelot was the cause of the destruction of her noble breed. Camelot had a ban on magic that was punishable by death.

She remembered clearly his responses, he didn't care. It was a land of which he had wanted to see. A place he wanted to visit, and people he was dying to meet. She offered to come with him, and he declined.

She'd been so hurt by it, but he was quick to retort that she being who she was wasn't safe in Camelot.

He promised they would keep their connection open. He would tell her stories of his journey, and people he would meet.

Their minds would speak to one another. She could't keep him from what he wanted. He was an adult and therefore had every right to make his own decisions…

Even if they were selfish. Even if it killed her to see him go. Even if…-

He had stopped her train of thought with an embrace, and an "I love you big sister." Something he still said to her despite him looking like he was nearly 5 winters older than she was.

Having the mind of someone nearly 1000, but the body of a young teen girl did have both it's perks and downfalls. A curse, but a blessing.

She told him to be safe, and he was off.

He kept her updated once and a while, but there came a time when the thoughts stopped.

She could feel he was safe and happy, but it still hurt her heart.

So here she was, but a mere 3 springs later sitting in the grass, staring at the tall patches, the short patches, the wet patches, and the dry patches. All of them displaying a different beautiful green. She had stooped so low as to become very interested

in the color of the ground.

It had crossed her mind that it was time for another ward. Time to go find a child who needed her help, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She felt selfish, shameful, and very guilty. What she had done earlier that day didn't help the guilt.

She had stopped in the last populated area and…borrowed a dress.

She could give it back when she was done, although she was sure they'd not want it any longer. It was shorter than the garb many of the women in this time adorned. It was also white. A rare color seen on those who weren't royalty. White gets dirty

very quickly. It just caught her eye. Stopping on her near the mid part of her thigh, leaving her legs bare. The short sleeves a wee bit pillowy and pleated. The bodice was tight, but she had laced it loosely in the front so it wouldn't be restricting, and

the back bare incase her wings needed to come out in a hurry.

Dammit she thought it was cute, so she took it.

As night fell, and the air cooled. She set herself in a tree. Nestled within the leaves.

The birds no longer chirped, but the crickets picked up their melody. She sighed a long breath, and closed her eyes. She was just about to slip into a deep sleep,

{"Emily, I'm sorry."}

...


	3. Strong is the Only Choice you Have

:) I should mention that I'm also going to try and update fairly regularly. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to end up with, but we shall see eh?

I kind of know where I want to go with this, but my day dreams about it keep shifting...

Chapter 3

{"Emily, I'm sorry."}

…

Emily's eyes shot open; wide alert. Her heart rate quickened and she began to breath rapidly.

{"Elliott? Elliott what is it?! What's the matter?!"}

When he didn't respond right away her body turned cold. She leaped from the tree and landed hard on the ground. She looked at the area around her. Her head whipping back and forth. Her scenes focusing.

No threat was to be detected, although she was confused at her own actions. She wasn't under attack, but the familiar feeling of dread brought about the anxiety of battle.

{"Emily, I made a mistake. A grave mistake.."} Elliott's voice trembled within her mind.

{"Little Brother… What is it? What is going on?"} she kept her tone calm, but if only he could see her expression. It would be a dead give away to the fright she was facing.

{"Emily, I hope you'd be proud. You should have seen the way the people suffer. The way they scrape away at the bottoms of the nobles. The way they fight each and every day to make ends meet. The struggle it is to keep their homes, to pay their

taxes, to feed their families, and to survive.. I could help myself to aid them in the only way I knew how."}

His voice managed to crack even in thought. Her heart broke at the sound. His raw emotions. His sympathy. His care for those who had a life he once had known all too well. She had a sense of pride over his words.

Thoughts raced in her head. 'The only way he knew how'? What could that be? What has happened? It dawned on her… or more like crushed her where she stood.

{"You used magic in Camelot… Elliott.. You know of Camelot's laws. Of there lack of any tolerance for even the mention of sorcery!"} His response came quick.

{"It was the least I could do! You would have done the same! Emily I helped them! I fed them! I kept them safe!"} He was getting angry.

{"I-I'm proud of you. Really I am, but-but…"}

As it all sunk she began to realize.

{"Elliott you were caught."} It felt like a question, but was disguised as a statement.

{"I was Emily. I regret nothing. I knew the risks of coming here. I knew what could happen. I also knew I could not stand by and do nothing."} He had not one ounce of regret in his tone.

She thought for a moment. She would have done the same. She couldn't fault him for his actions. She taught him that way of thinking. This was her fault…

{"Where are you now? Have they hurt you? Are you safe, did you get away?!"} She was becoming frantic as images of him being hanged, beheaded, or burned at the stake flashed through her mind.

{"I'm in the dungeons. I've been sentenced tomorrow for an execution-"}

She cut him off, {"I'm on my way"} Her wings slid from her back and she took off.

{"NO! Emily, you can't! This is inevitable. I broke their laws. I went against the kings decree."} He sounded desperate.

{"Elliott I can not let you die. I am coming now, and I will get you out of this!"} This wasn't happening. This can't be happening.

{"Emily."} His voice was soft, comforting within her mind.

{"Emily, you can't save me from everything. I made this decision, and now I must face the consequences. You just can't come in here, wings spread out and start hurting people trying to do their job. People who are loyal to their king."}

Emily couldn't fathom when he'd gotten so old.

{"Elliott I can't let you die. I can't let the ignorance of that king go unchallenged."} She knew of king Uther. She knew of his mind. She knew what he had done in the past to people of her blood. To people of magic.

Merceless execution and nuder without discretion. He killed those who were innocent. Those just trying to help. Uther acted out of rage and fear.

{"Emily there is much that you do not know. Much to be learned. A destiny for the future of Camelot that we were blind to all these years."} He spoke clearly.

{"What do you mean a destiny? What does that matter for you or I?!"} She was getting increasingly aggravated as the fear gripped her insides.

{"I met the druids Emily. They had spoke to me of the princes son, Arthur. They foretold me of a warlock within the castle. Emrys his name is. They said that I played a part in the motion of this future. I believe my death is an important beginning to

a new chapter in the story."} He sounded so wise. She had heard of the druids through hearsay. She'd been so isolated from the magic world since she was very young. There was much she didn't know, and much she had forgotten.

{"They spoke of you as well Emily. You are apart of this."}

{"I care not what I am apart of! I care about you. I care about your safety! I care about protecting you! I must save you!"} In a fit of desperation, she failed to notice she was heading straight for a large tree trunk.

She dogged just in the last second and the tip of her wing sliced into the bark. Nothing would slow her down. She could not lose him. Not again.

{"Emily. Emily, you must promise me something."} He sounded so sad, and yet acceptance was all she could feel from his words. As if he already accepted his fate in this situation.

{"Unless that promise is me getting there in time and kicking Uther in the Ass I want nothing of your promises."} She spat at him. She hadn't meant to be so cruel.

She could feel him smiling and shaking his head.

{"Emily I need you to promise me that you'll not harm the people of Camelot. That you'll not attack the king or his son. I met arthur. I spent time with the knights. I even met his strangely sarcastic, and near disrespectful servant. They're all good

people. They aren't like Uther. They aren't cold hearted. They are kind. The people of Camelot have been brainwashed by Uthers own fear of magic. If you come in here in a rage it will only prove Uther right. I befriended many Emily. I told stories

and learned so much. I let them know I had a kind sister in the world. Whose heart was so big. Who wanted to help those who could not help themselves. They'd always wanted to meet you. Please show them the Emily I know and love. Please big

sister."}

Tears where streaming down her face. Bitterly sad tears, proud tears, and happy tears.

{"I…"} She almost couldn't think it.

{"I promise I will not harm anyone. I promise I will not attack camelot, but I can not promise that I will not try to save you. You can't ask that of me."} Her words wavered but were strong and true.

{"I ask that you do not use magic to save me. I ask that you do not show them your dragon half. I do not want what has happened to me to happen to you. You're role in this destiny is far from over Big sister. You will learn."}

She didn't even have a chance to answer as the connection was severed. She could feel it was by choice and not by a loss of life.

A slurry of emotions was building in side of her. She knew in her heart she couldn't go back on her promise. It was against her values, but she could also not just watch idly on the side and witness the death of the only person she holds dear.

She'd been flying in silence for quite some time. The sun was begging to show signs of rising. She quickened her pace.

Camelot was a speck in the distance, but she was near.

She had no plan. She had no confidence. She did, however, have a burning pain in her heart.

She didn't want to accept what could happen. She only wanted her little brother in her arms, safe and sound like it always was. Within her protection like it should be. She should have saved him.

She couldn't lose him for a second time.

…..


	4. What I stand for, not what I've done

Hey! Okay so This is one of my many day dream fantasy throughout the day that I have to make life less boring. It is, however, very difficult for me to write out and describe to you all what I see. It's both like watching and living in a world I can't touch so I'm gonna do my best :)

oh yea btw.. I don't own merlin. I forgot disclaimers existed.

Chapter 4:

It'd been hours and dawn was gaining on her.

The sun was taunting as it's light spread over the lands. Her entire body experienced a phantom burning as if to warn her of what is soon to come. She could help but think back on Elliott's words. He had gown so old in their time apart. He'd gained so much wisdom that she couldn't fathom it. She couldn't find it in her heart to break her promise to him, but she also could not bear the thought of losing her little brother. Having another ward at this point seemed impossible.

"No one can ever replace him." She whispered to herself.

Camelot's beautiful castles mocked her in the near distance. She sneered at the thought of a place so horrible being so radiant.

[IN CAMELOT]

In a room so extravagant and plush that any commoner would swear they died and went to heaven if they'd been allowed to sit upon any piece of furniture within. Two bodies, one a servant doing half-assed meaningless cleaning, and the other, a prince, with his face in the pillow and one hand ready to grab the nearest object suitable for throwing.

"Arthur please. He wasn't causing harm he was simply helping!" Merlin had been trying to reason with Arthur to do something, anything to change his fathers mind about the execution this late morning since before the sun had risen.

"Merlin." Arthurs tone warned him to keep his mouth shut. Arthur had done all he could. He pleaded with his father. He had begged him to just banish the new comer, but magic was something his father did not tolerate. He exhausted the kings patience and was nearly sent to the stocks for a week. He was dead tired and he had to train the knights very soon and he'd need all the energy he could muster. That meant not dealing with Merlin's insistent nagging.

"Arthur… Elliott is our friend. We can't let this happen to him. Not when he's done nothing wrong." Merlin looked solemn.

Arthur mets Merlins gaze, "Merlin, go get my clothes."

Merlin's brows furrowed and he left with a grunt.

This was one of those rare occasions that Merlin was right. Elliott had been using magic to aid the poor of camelot. He'd been using magic for good, something Arthur didn't believe existed the way his father always spoke of it.

Merlin was also right about Elliott being a friend.

He remember when Elliott wandered into Camelot. He'd been training the knights when he spotted a new face leaning on the fence watching the session go about. When they had spoken (and maybe a skirmish or two) he learned of Elliott's good heart, and innocently foul mouth. Almost like Merlin, his taunts and horseplay were innocent, but also very funny.

He remembered times in the tavern, stories told, and hunting trips. The young man befriended all. Knights, nobles, servants, towns people.

Elliott even helped Merlin gather herbs for Gaius, as well as treat patients.

"There's nothing I can do.." Arthur murmured to himself.

When he learned of Elliott's magic he was confused. He didn't know how to feel. It was as though he should feel hatred and betrayal, but none of those surfaced. Just confusion...In but a short time Elliott would be hung.

They would lose a friend. He vaguely wondered of Elliott's family, but had only heard of a sister. The poor girl wouldn't know of her brothers untimely death.

His heart ached for her.

The door broke his train of thought, and merlin rushed in with his clothes and armor.

He was dressed in silence. The two of them didn't need to say anything.

Neither of them would be attending the execution.

Elliott had been visited by the few he truly connected with. Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and a few knights had spoken to him two days ago. He didn't seem to be upset by it. It was like he'd accepted his fate with grace. He didn't say much, but he asked them not to attend if they weren't required to. He didn't want the last memory they'd have of him to be him headless.

He wanted to be remembered for what he stood for, not what he was being punished for.

Arthur gave Merlin a look of regret, and apologies. Merlin, still angry, did understand that Arthur had done what he could. It didn't change how wrong this was. It didn't change how it pained Merlin felt because he was losing someone who used their abilities for good. It seemed hard to come by these days, magic was getting a bad reputation and Elliott could help him change that.

Arthur head off to train, and Merlin followed him. There was nothing to be done, and he needed a distraction from the burning regret in his stomach.

Just as they reached the fields, the knights already starting to spare, bells sounded throughout the kingdom. The sign that an execution was beginning.

Dread hit both of their stomachs as they pressed on. Arthur head to where the knights began to huddle, and Merlin grabbed a shield with intention to help… _be a target_ …

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

If it was possible Emily began to fly faster. Camelot's gates where coming up fast when the bells reached her ears. While she knew nothing of Camelot's traditions she felt her body grow hot at the sound.

{"Elliott! Elliott speak to me! What's happening!?"} The gate was right ahead and heavily guarded. There was no chance in hell that'd she get in without causing commotion with wings drawn.

She landed hard as her wings began to retreat within her. Always a painful process when done in such a rush. As she began to sprint on foot she could feel blood running down her back. A sharp pain that went throughout her torso _almost_ stopped her short in her tracks. When she'd started this journey her wings ripped from her back so quickly they had left deep welts parallel to each other where her shoulder blades would be. Added to how fast and how long she'd been flying… it was not a good situation right now to be in. Not when she had something she needed to do. Someone she needed to save.

{"Emily. It's time… Are you hurt?"} She'd been so focused to keep the connection open she'd forgotten that he could feel her pain.

{"I'm fine. Where are you!?"} She had gone down a ways from the main gate and started to scale the kingdom walls.

{"Emily I can feel your pain, you're back… What did you do?"} Elliott was not asking the right questions, nor was he answering hers so all this did was irritate Emily.

{"ELLIOTT! Where are you!? Have they started already!?"} Emily was becoming frantic, she dropped form the wall. she landed on her knees. Her legs protested as she tried to stand, but she would have none of it. Her legs now covered in gashes and bruises, and her kneecaps nearly unrecognizable. She began to run in the direction where she smelled the most people. Her dragon senses picking up many sounds in the center of town.

{"There is nothing that can be done Emily. This is my destiny, to die here. I'm not unhappy about it. Please Emily, do not interfere."} He was quiet but this aided Emily in finding out where he was. She followed the connection.

{"I came all this way Elliott, how can you ask that of me?"} She was getting tired, and her body was giving out.

{"I'm sorry Emily I really am, but this is how it is suppose to be. I hope you will forgive me."} She could see people gathered, and adrenaline pushed through her.

There he was in the middle of it all. His hands tied behind his back, and bent over on this platform. She sprinted faster than any human could. She had vaguely heard the king say something, but she didn't pay notice.

She just focused on his face. His beautiful face. He was calm.

She pushed people violently out of her way, but the crowd didn't budge. The reaper had risen his weapon.

"ELLIOTT!" that had been out loud.

Elliotts eyes looked up to meet hers, he smiled warmly. A big relief washed over her, and her body trembled. She'd gotten so close.

{"I love you big sister"} she couldn't help but smile at how warm she felt when he said this.

{I love yo-"} She was cut off.

All was silent as his head hit the floor.

. . .


	5. Pain is all that is felt

HEyyyyyyo~ okay so you know what's hard to write? the chapter after a cliffhanger.

Seriously though.

:-)

BTW this one is short, but the next one will be this one just in a different point of view. EIther arthur or merlin… not sure yet, and it will extend further into time as well.

Chapter 5:

Her eyes stung as tears streamed down her face. She'd been staggering around for god knows how long. The wounds in her back alternating between dried and cracked to a steady stream of blood.

She never got to say she loved him. She never got to hold him. She never got to apologize for all her wrongs. She couldn't save him. She didn't deserve love anymore. . . if she ever really did.

"Elliott." His name painfully forced its way through her lips. Her voice wavered, as if she was asking for him. Pleading for him to come back to her.

No one had noticed her in the crowd. No one noticed her scream his name, and when the punishment was complete she could only stare for a moment before she turned around and began walking in the opposite direction of the platform. She dragged her feet, and swayed as she distanced herself from the scene. To others she probably appeared drunk. She didn't care. Why would she?

She felt as though she couldn't feel anything, and yet at the same time she could feel everything. Her emotions raw and her face stained she trudged on. The burn in her back only intensifying. There was rage and betrayal, but she had no energy to recognize it. It was her last promise to him and she couldn't go back on her word now. She couldn't punish camelot for the order of their fear-corrupted king.

She stumbled into a wagon and collapsed to her knees. Her breathing labored and her heart hammered within her chest. She stared at the dirt beneath her. Her blood mixing in and creating a sludge.

Disgusting. There was too much bloodshed today… but any bloodshed was too much.

The sound of swords clashing into one another brought her back to her surroundings. She struggled to get to her feet and follow the noise. Who would be fighting on a day like this? Why must more people suffer?

She came upon a fenced in area, and in the middle were knights. Her mind was foggy. They all adorned the same armor, all knights of Camelot. Why would knights of the same kingdom fight against one another? What was the purpose of betraying one of your own?

It was only then when she saw a scrawny boy holding a shield up against himself as one of the knights attacked him did she realize it was training. They were bettering themselves. Had she bettered herself more her baby brother would still be safe and warm in her protection. He'd still be right at her side. She never should have let him go. Tears brimmed her eyes once again as she absentmindedly wander further into the training field. Not one of them had yet noticed her stumbling towards them.

A knight with shaggy light brown hair was the first to notice her.

"Halt! You there! Who are you?" He stepped forth with a hand on his sword. Had she been more aware she would have noticed he put himself between a smaller man with blond hair and herself. As if this blondie needed protection.

She wasn't aware. She couldn't think of anything. She could only feel. The noise she made in response to him could have been described as a weak, frightened animal. She stared at the scrawny twig man with deep brown hair. Something was drawing her towards him.

"Merlin, she's looking at you." Blondie said to the twig.

"Arthur… I think she's hurt." the twig whispered back.

The twigglet met her gaze sympathetically. She nearly tripped over her own feet and half skipped the remaining distance between them. At this point all the knights had their swords drawn, but she paid them no notice.

Her brow furrowed and she weakly brought her hand up to cup the twigs face. He made no move to stop her, but he held his hand up towards the knights. A signal as if to say 'it's all right'.

The tears that'd been threatening to drop this entire time finally descended. Pain overcame her and she pitched forward. The twig, by some miracle, caught her before she hit the ground.

"Someone fetch Gaius!" The twig yelled. In the back of her hazed mind she wondered what a Gaius was.

The twig was staring at her in confusion. Knights had come around, but kept their distance. She still felt as though they were going to suffocate her.

"Is she alright?" The blondie had knelt beside the twig.

"There are deep gashes on her back. It looks like she's been wounded for sometime. Infection is starting to set in."

Ah so the twig was obviously observant.

"Who is she? I haven't seen her before…" Blondie started. The two conversed with one another and the knights awkwardly stood nearby. Ready to take action if need be.

The words all sounded muddled and she felt as if she was underwater. Her human half frightened, tired, sad, and hopeless was retreating within her. Even her thoughts were no longer in english.

The twig… This boy was beginning to check her over. She wondered if he knew of her brother. If this was one of the people elliott had mentioned. If so why had he not tried to save him?

Her world was beginning to darken around the edges and she knew she would soon no longer belong to the waking world.

" _Fahvos drey hi ni sav mok_?" She murmured before the night of her mind took over. Had she been conscious she would have seen the look of alarm on the twigs face. The recognition. The understanding of her words, and yet total confusion all in one.


	6. A puzzle unfinished

HOKAY! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Really guys it means a lot to me to know that people like to read what I write :)

I'm thinking about this story most days and it's fun to dream up different directions to where I want it to go :)

It may get a bit jumbled, or a bit mixed of the story line of the true Merlin (like things that happened later on may happen in the beginning, but a later/previous event can occur…. basically I could change the order).

Chapter 6:

" _Fahvos drey hi ni sav mok_?"

The phrase to small, so heartbroken Merlin nearly missed it. Despite how soft they were delivered, the words boomed within merlins mind. She'd spoken in dragon. How could she know dragon? How did she speak it so clearly, so fluently. He held the girl tightly within his arms. She fallen so suddenly. Her eyes born into his. Her deep blue eyes. There was a burning on his cheek where her hand once was. Who was this girl? Who hurt her? Why was she here? What is going on?

Merlin was rarely so confused, and so panicked to the point of immobility. He couldn't move. He couldn't get his thoughts together. First Elliott being imprisoned, then sentenced to death, and finally executed. Now this?! It was too much in one day. Too many bad things had happened today. For this very moment the most he could do was sit. Her blood was staining his pants. She needed help and she needed it fast.

...

The knights still had their hands on their weapons, poised for any enemy. Arthur had to order the knights to stand back. Crowding could do more harm then good. He sent Leon off to warn Gaius of their coming. Telling him to give Gaius as much information as possible so he would know what to prepare for. Merlin had been a bit short of helpful since the girl had fallen. She seemed to have muttered something, but Arthur could neither hear it nor understand. Sounded as if it was a hazed gibberish. Although Merlin's reactions to the words seemed to prove him otherwise. His manservant seemed to be entranced in a deep thought as he held the girl. He knelt beside Merlin to get a good look at this new face. Searching for a sign of any recognition. She was short, which made her long chestnut hair look incredibly long. She didn't look malnourished or sickly thin, and despite how beat up and exhausted she appeared, she looked quite strong. She also had a youthful touch to her. Arthur guessed she wasn't more than 15. Her attire was nothing he'd seen here in camelot. It was short, and not of the modest wear that many of the women of camelot adorned. He could feel his face reddening, until he saw the blood near her waistline and by her shoulders. Where it had began to seep from the wounds on her back. Her skin was deep tan. At least it would be had she not had such a sickly pallor. Red harshly standing out against her complexion. He snapped back to reality when her face began to pale considerably. His brow furrowed in concern. Who would attack a child? What was she even doing here on a day like today?

"Merlin we need to get her to Gaius."

Merlin looked like he had been smacked. He gathered himself up and agreed. He scrambled to his feet.

Arthur went to pick the girl up, careful not to jar her around. Merlin didn't stop him. As much as he wanted to he knew Arthur's strength would keep her safer then had he himself picked her up. The rest of the knights were set free from training. It'd been a long enough day, and too much had happened and was happening to really get any productive work done. They seemed reluctant to leave. Curious as to what was happening, but no one dared defy the order of the prince. They dispersed, but not without sharing last glances at the prince and his manservant hastley heading towards the physicians chambers.

Arthur moved swiftly, and merlin was right at his side. The two were at a loss for words.

Time seem to have slowed down as it took them an eternity to reach Gaius. The stares received from passing town folk didn't help. Arhur could only imagine the rumors being formed. They arrived at the doors to gaius chambers, and Merlin held them open so Arthur could get the girl in safely.

Gaius was indeed ready for them. He appeared as if from nowhere.

"Please place her gently right here" He motioned to a cot to the side of the room. Arthur set the girl down, she didn't stir even a little. Gaius gently placed a blanket on the lower half of her body, giving them more mobility freedom and keeping her dignity in tact.

"Merlin, help me turn her over. Leon said she has lesions on her back?" Merlin knelt beside the girl, and the two of them carefully shifted her to her side and then on her front.

It was quite a site. The two gashes seemed near to a foot long in length, and around an inch wide. Tapering on the ends but widest in the middle. Both incredibly inflamed, and showed no signs of closing. Gaius turned around and went to a cabinet full of small bottles. He grabbed what he needed and a clean cloth.

"We need to clean them to prevent further infection. These will need to be stitched."

After handing Merlin the cloth and bottle he strode off to sterilize a needle and thread. Arthur this entire time stood awkwardly a few feet away. Unsure of what he could do, but really not wanting to leave.

"Will he be alright?" He said finally after the silence was beginning to make him sweat. Merlin looked back to him for a moment, before smiling sympathetically.

"She should be. Gaius is good at what he does, you and I both know this. She is in good hands now." Merlin went back to his work, the cloth already stained a variety of reds.

"Merlin, who do you think she is? Why is she here? What happened to her?" The questions seem to flow from Arthur like he'd been harboring them for days.

"I honestly have no idea." Merlin said. The two of them went back to the silence. Both deeply confused, and in a way shocked to continue with their normal banter. Gaius had returned with the needed materials. As he began to work, merlin moved and stood next to Arthur. The girls brows furrowed once or twice, and a soft groan may have escaped her lips but other than that she showed no signs of awakening.

"Sire, she needs plenty of rest as do you. If something is to change I will let you know immediately, but for now I believe it is in you best intentions to retire for the evening. It has been a hard and painful day for _everyone_."

Gaius's face was long and his eyes weary. His mind still reeling from the events of this morning. Elliott had helped Gaius out many a time, and to be truthful he'd grown a bit fond of the lad. Elliott had been a good soul. He didn't deserve what Uther had sentenced him to. Arthur hadn't said a word, but nodded. He looked to merlin as if ordering him to immediately inform if something was to change. Merlins eyes gave him his answer. The prince turned on his heels and exited. He was off to a restless night, like so many others were bound to have. As soon as the door closed behind Arthur, Merlin turned to Gaius with a look of alarm on his face.

"Gaius she spoke to me in dragon!" Merlin blurted out. Giaus remained statue still before he went through a range of emotions and finally settling on disbelief. He sputtered for a few moments and collected his thoughts before responding.

"What do you mean? You must have heard wrong." but merlin was quick to dismiss any rebuttal. He knew what he heard. It was a language burned into his entire being. There was no way he could have been mistaken.

Gaius was genuinely confused. The girl shouldn't know Dragon. It was impossible to know unless you are a dragon lord, or a dragon yourself. The dragon lord gift was a Male trait. He'd never known of any female Dragon lords, and to add to that Merlin was the only dragon lord left alive. The girl was almost most definitely not a dragon. She could memorize a phrase by how it sounds but that just seemed unlikely and why say it as she's delirious. His mind raced back and forth, up and down, and in and out of scenarios and situations that could lead her to knowing such a language. In the end he could only question his ward,

"Merlin, what does that phrase mean?"

" _Fahvos drey hi ni sav mok_?" The words flowed from his mouth as if they'd been his own. He mind went blank for a moment before it completely lit up. When he had first arrived. When he'd introduced himself. All the time he'd spent getting to know those around him. All the help he gave to those less fortunate, and those who really needed it. All the stories he'd told of his past and his journeys with his sister. The compassion, the kindness, the morals, the values. . . When he'd been caught using magic, his sentencing, and finally his death. Elliott. Merlins mind was suddenly filled with memories of Elliott.

Gaius could only watch as merlin's eyes flicked back and forth as if he was reading intensely.

"Merlin?" Gaius said cautiously.

Merlin locked eyes with him,

"It means, 'Why didn't you save him?'".

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

3 :)

But in reality I don't own merlin, wouldn't that be fun though hey?


	7. A Night of Wonder

(just gonna get right to it)

Chapter 7:

Gaius stared at merlin for a moment before speaking, "Why didn't we save who?". Merlin didn't answer and Gaius could see that he was trying to remain -internally- conflicted. As though he was hiding something.

Merlin shook his head, and looked back to the child before him, and asleep she looked just that. Laying gently on her back, which was bandaged and wrapped to prevent the stitches getting caught or infected. Her face lax, quite the contrast to twisted in pain as it had been before, and her fearful eyes covered by her lids. They seemed to dark, too deep for such a young being. As if she hadn't slept in days. Although merlin didn't doubt that behind those closed eyes was the desperation, fear, and agony he'd seen prior. For now though, she slept. Her breathing was even and soft. She didn't shift about or even stir a lick. Just still. If merlin hadn't known better he'd thought she died.

Gaius's question danced his head. There was only one who he could come up with…

Elliott. Elliott. Elliott. That was all merlin could think about. It was the only thing that made sense, but in the same fashion utterly confused him. Elliot had spoken of a sister. She was often by his side in all his journeys. This was a child, and the way Elliott had always told his stories Merlin was under the impression his sister had been older. He always spoke of her in high regards, and of being wise. This little girl couldn't be more then 15, and yet nothing else fit the bill. Merlin thought back and forth quickly. It could have just all been coincidence, and someone else needed saving that hadn't been saved. He didn't know all that happened in camelot. There could be other factors that he was completely unaware of. It just seemed to familiar, and too close to be coincidence.

Merlin took a good look at her. She had soft but defined features, and her hair was brown with gold and rouge lightly streaked throughout. Elliotts hair had been brown, but his was darker. Her eyes, which were burned into merlins memory, were an icy blue. Elliott's had been a deep brown, nearly black. He was trying to find something physical that tied the two together. A feature, a birthmark, an extra finger.. something..anything. All that really stood out to him was this girl spoke in dragon, and Elliott obviously had magic. There was a magical component to the two of them. That had to mean something. A hard clearing of the throat brought merlin out of his thoughts.

Gaius was staring at him intensely, his eyes wide as if to say 'Well?'.

"Gaius, had you ever heard Elliott speak of his sister before?" Merlin asked tentatively. Gaius's brow furrowed, and his eyes glimmered with remembrance of times when he and elliott shared stories. Elliott seemed beyond his years in how he spoke. A young man who'd seen to much, who knew too much, and who'd gone through to much.

"Yes, yes I have. You aren't suggesting this is her, are you?" A sort of desperate skepticism was laced throughout his words. As if he either didn't believe it, or didn't want to believe it.

"I am, think about it Gaius. Why else would she be here, asking to save 'him'? A him we do not know. On the day of elliott's execution no less. She spoke in Dragon, and while Elliott never mentioned his sister being magical he never let it out he had magic to either of us. What if this is her? What if she came because she knew what was going to happen to him? What if she came to save him!?" Merlin was getting increasingly loud, and his eyes widened as he rose from his chair.

Gaius rose with him and gently placed his hands on his shoulders. Merlin turned to face him. Gaius's eyes were hard and focused. "Merlin, you need to be calm. You'll wake half the kingdom." His voice was firm, but gentle. Merlin, as if he hadn't realized how emotional he was getting, hung his head.

"There is something else about her Gaius. I feel drawn to her." Merlin mumbled. "I can't understand it. I can't place why."

The boy failed to meet Gaius's eyes. The two stood there for some time in the silence.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM(W/ Arthur)MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Arthur hadn't been able to sleep. He layed in his bed staring at the top of the canopy. He shut his eyes tight and flipped to his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow. After many failed attempts he came to accept that this would be a restless night.

That girl. There was something strange about her, and the way Merlin reacted… He'd never seen his manservant in such a manor. He was afraid, but a different kind of fear. A kept secret kind of fear. This was not the day for such events. Elliott had been a friend to them all, and the day had already been expected to have misery. A depth of pain that only those who'd lost someone could understand. His father was a good man, and a great king. A king Camelot should be proud of, or so Arthur had always told himself.

Magic confused him. He understood his fathers fear of dark magic. It was evil, and it brought nothing but pain to those involved. Good magic, if there was such a thing, shouldn't be something worth of punishment… should it? Elliott had only been trying to help the kingdom. Help those who needed it. If anything he should have been rewarded. Arthur would have made him a knight if the boy had any kind of fighting drive in him. He was honorable, loyal, and kind hearted. He had an instinct to protect. This was something that Arthur found very respectable. It was also something hard to come by in this time.

He was angry. He was also guilty for being angry, and he was frustrated at his guilt. Arthur found himself thinking of the future. What kind of king would he be? What kind of laws would he rid the kingdom of, and what kind of laws would he decree? It was all incredibly overwhelming.

His mind flashed again to the girl. As if he didn't have enough in his thoughts. He wondered if she'd awoken, or even if she'd died. There had been a lot of blood on her, and Arthur began to question if it had all been hers. She looked so small, and so weak. When he'd picked her up, however, there been a weight to her. A surprising amount of weight that didn't seem to fit the size.

Who was she? Why was she here? what happened to her….

Arthur felt his eyes closing, and he fought to keep them open. He wanted to know, he wanted more information. He wanted to ponder and figure out what to do, and what was going on. He needed his thoughts to be clear. It seemed unfair that just as he was beginning to accept and reflect that his body protested and wanted rest.

One last look around and the door to his chambers was the last thing he laid his eyes on before they closed and he fell into a reluctant slumber.

TBC


	8. No time like the present

Heyo! So this isn't late per say, but it's been a wee bit of a while. I wanted to thank those of you who favorited and left a review: ) makes me happy to know people read what I write. Even if it is kinda mediocre haha Hoping to improve as the story unfolds!

Alright lessssss get to it 3

 **Chapter 8:**

The sunlight signified morning. The sunlight was also very obnoxious. Yet it still was allowed entrance into his chambers. As prince of camelot he should have the right to decide was sun is allowed to infiltrate his room or not.

"Rise and shine!"

The voice, however, pierced through his slumber, and the prince groaned as he rolled over beneath his many quilts. His only true response was grabbing a pillow and slamming it firmly over his head to block out both the light and the sounds. The irritating spoken word sounds of his manservant.

"Arthur, it's late. You need to get up I have breakfast for you ready." Merlin ripped the large blankets away, furthering the distraction of Arthur's bed cacoon. Arthur eerily turned his head to glare at his manservant. There eyes met for many moments. One burning with irritation, and the other brightly lit up with a smile underneath.

"Come now. You need to eat." Merlin gestured towards the excessive display of beautiful food at the table. Arthur lifted himself, not so graciously, to a sitting position… or a hunched homeless beggar position. He shivered as his feet touched the stone floor and he made his way to his seer.

"How did you sleep, _Sire_?" Merlin's tone turned mocking at the formality.

"Like a dead dog." Arthur murmured back to him.

They both remained in silence. There wasn't much to say. It'd been a difficult day yesterday, and the days leading up to it were nothing short of unpleasant either. They would push through, and things would calm down to a comfortable level of normal… eventually.

As Arthur sat and began to eat, Merlin did busy work around the chamber. He'd made the bed, and picked up straw garments from the floors and placed them in a basket to be washed at a later time. The silence was extremely awkward without the banter the two often shared.

"How is she doing?" Arthur's voice startled Merlin, who dropped what he was holding in response and nearly tripped over himself to turn to answer.

"Gaius tended to her injuries. He gave her something to fight infection, and something to help her sleep peacefully. She was still asleep when I'd left this morning. She hasn't really even stirred since we brought her." Merlin's words were spoken lowly. The somber notes in his way of speech gave to Arthur an impression that the boy cared deeply for this girl. It wasn't unlike Merlin to get attached to those who appeared to need help. Merlin always had a soft spot. It always ended up in the idiot getting himself into trouble.

Arthur nodded to show he'd heard. Looking down at his food, he pushed it away, and realized he really had no appetite. Merlin noticed and sighed. He strode over to the future king and sat in the chair next to him.

"Does Uther know about her?"

Arthur looked up at him. He hadn't spoken to his father about any of this… he hadn't even spoken to him at all since he refused to reconsider Elliott's death sentence.

"I've not said anything to him, but it isn't unlike a servant or a knight who happened to witness us carrying her across town after that display of death to run to the precious king to disclose information!" Arthur's words sped and increased in volume as he spewed them out of his mouth. He was getting increasingly infuriated with his lack of power to do anything lately to protect those who were doing good. His fathers views to shadowed and so set in stone that nothing could deter him from a thought once his mind was made up.

Merlin's hand on his shoulder brought Arthur back down a few notches. Arthur almost looked ashamed at his outburst, but quickly internalized it. As a future king he was trained from a young age to hide intense emotions. It was a sign of weakness. It also was dangerous to disclose insecurities to a panicking kingdom. Being aloof, and calm even at the toughest of times was mandatory if one was to remain in control.

"I want to see her." The words remained in a constant rhythm. Neither going up or down. It was a demand, an order.

Merlin sensing his masters cold and rigid manor nodded his head. He knew when it was his time to speak up and put Arthur in his place when he was being a relentless prat. This was not one of those times. Arthur was worried, and he was upset for reasons that were justified. He was seeing his fathers wrongdoings and Merlin was proud of him for it. Merlin remembered Arthur fighting for Elliott's punishment. With that and this girl, Arthur was at his wits end. Merlin was also glad that Arthur showed a little loss of control over his emotions. Even if it was only for a split second, it was all Merlin needed. It made Arthur seem more like a friend, more human to know he was capable of breaking down.

"Let me clean this up, and we will go down to see her." Merlin answered calmly.

Arthur only nodded and chewed on the nail of his thumb. Merlin batted the hand away and Arthur looked up with a scowl, only to be greeted by Merlin's sheepish grin. Arthur despite the thickness in the air, gave his manservant a ghost of a smile in return. Merlin would take that.

After all was cleaned the two made their way down to Gaius's chambers. Merlin knew Gaius had had to leave earlier that morning. There had been a serious burn victim of a home caught fire in the lower regions of the kingdom who could not be moved to the physicians chambers. Merlin had told him he'd hold down the fort while Gaius was gone. The old man had smiled warmly. A smile that made merlin feel good. Someone like Gaius who knew all about what Merlin had done for this kingdom. Someone who graced him with gratitude and praised him for his valiant efforts to follow his destiny, but held enough back and showed enough wisdom to make merlin feel like both a child and an idiot. Gaius was a good man.

The girl showed no signs of waking, and to be honest Merlin didn't think he could remain in the room with her. There was too much to think about, and too much to discover. So many questions, so many feelings, so many secrets that Merlin almost didn't want to be there when she woke up. At least not alone. The girl did need care so he would be there when he was needed. He would have to face her at some point. They would need to speak truthfully, alone, and explain who she was and how she knew what she did… and merlin dreaded that moment. There was something about her that made him nervous. It was as if the two where one and the same, and yet very different. Her eyes held the same weight of the world that merlin often saw his own eyes holding.

Without even noticing merlin's face nearly smacked into the door of Gaius's chambers.

"A lot on your mind as well I see." Merlin's head turned to see arthur looking at him inquisitively.

"Yes. I have a lot of my mind." Merlin retorted in an almost sarcastic manor. His hand reached out for the handle and the door creaked open.

I guess there's never a good time like the present.

MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:MERLIN:

The sun is bright. It is painfully bright. This much She knew. If she had the strength to open her eyes she would give the sun the fiercest glare she could muster. That would teach it shine like it was so important. The light was so bright it made her eyelids feel translucent. Her head pounded rhythmically. She focused in on her body as many sensations were brought forth. . There was a soft surface beneath her, and it confused her deeply. Tree's aren't often soft, and even when she'd found a field she deemed safe enough to sleep in the ground still did not feel this good. Like a damn cloud… Oh shit. Did she died? She's dead that's got to be it. Then the pain hit. A deep ache in her joints, and what seemed to be all of her muscles was made clear. It pulsed alongside her headache. The two alternating beats so she wasn't left a moment of peace. There was also an unfamiliar burning in her back. As she tensed she felt something pull at her wing slits. What was going on?

She brought all her strength forth and cracked open her eyes. When they adjusted to the new found light shining directly on her face she looked around. She was in a closed chamber. Upon further inspection she determined it to be a physicians chamber. The vials, books, and supplies giving it all away. There wasn't anyone in site. She let her ears do the searching and found nothing but silence in return. Why was she here? What happened? She tried to remember something anything, but she couldn't bring even one thought to the table to explain her current situation. Last she'd remembered she was sleeping in a tree. It'd been a nice day too. Sun had been behind the clouds, but it was warm. She'd gone for a long flight and returned home with food. Her and Elliott had a hearty dinner and she nestled in the tree while Elliott by the fire she'd made. It'd been laid back, and easy going. She'd taught him some new magic as well, and spoke to him of how things used to be. Sure he'd been a little bit of a shit that day, but she remembered many of her wards were when they were young teens. Always ambitious with a hint (or more) of rebellion. She managed to prop herself up on her elbows. The stinging burn in her back intensified. Speaking of which where was the little brat she'd come to love?

Panic was slowly seeping into her stomach. What if they were attacked? What if he's hurt, or worse? She shook her head, which did nothing but create sparks of pain, and quickly dismissed the thought. Elliott was a strong boy. He knew how to fight. She taught him herself. He could hold his own… but if whoever it was got the upper hand on her then Elliott had no chance…

"Shit." she muttered to herself. If they'd wanted to kill her, why patch her up first? Unless they wanted to kidnap her. Sell her.. something.

THAT'S WHY HER WINGS WERE STITCHED SHUT.

They had somehow found out what she was and to keep her from escaping they took away her flight. She sprung up out of the cot she'd been lying on. Immediately she face planted. Her limbs so asleep she wasn't sure if she could ever move them properly. Her vision sharpened, and she searched for any sign of Elliott. She inhaled deeply to see if she could catch his sent. Unfortunately, it smelt of nothing but disgusting medical herbs. This physician made no attempts to make any of his remedies pleasant.. from what she could tell. Fear was spreading like ice in her veins, and her breath was becoming short.

Who could have figured out where she was? Who even knew what she was? Nearly anyone who even knew such a creature existed was dead. If there were any left, surely they'd be completely in the dark that such a halfbreed like herself was even still alive.

She started dragging her self across the floor, "Elliott, I'm coming. I'm coming." She started chanting to herself. There was no way she was just going to lay down and take this. She was sure if something happened Elliott hadn't gone down without a fight, and she was the one who gave him that value. She wasn't going to contradict herself now.

In the midst of her struggles across the floor a door off to the side, that she hadn't noticed, creaked open. In walked a downright skinny boy, and a toe-headed man. They stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed her on the floor.

Emily wasn't the quickest thinker while on her hands and knees. Suppose facing your attackers has no better time like the present. She was in no fighting condition, and with her wing slits stitched she wasn't about to rip that open. She did the only thing she could think of.

"Hello." She said softly.


End file.
